Little Sisters
by Missy Nobody
Summary: Everyone is happy, all is normal... until two scouts turn up, scouts called Proteus and Umbriel (moons of Neptune and Uranus)... and they aren't very happy with their elder sisters. [CHAPTER 4 UP]
1. Meeting Minor Monstrosities

Chapter 1.  
  
Meeting Minor Monstrosities  
  
"Aww Amy. I'm too tired to study today." Serena whined.  
  
"Serena, you're always too tired to do anything important, especially when it comes to sailor business." Luna scolded. Serena frowned at the little black cat.  
  
"Oh be quiet."  
  
"Come on Serena. You know that Raye will throddle you if you don't come today." Amy told her friend, walking on ahead.  
  
"Why today?"  
  
"Raye's been having a weird premonition lately. We were thinking about talking to Amarah and Michelle about it. Or maybe Trista could help us." Amy latched her hand on Serena's wrist and pulled. "Besides, you're our leader. You have to be there when we talk about things like this."  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Serena jogged after Amy with Luna chasing her heels.  
  
..  
  
"So Raye, what's the big premonition?" Serena asked. She, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, and the cats all sat on the lawn outside Raye's temple.  
  
"Well, I think we should wait for Amarah and Michelle.." Raye murmured.  
  
"Come on, I have homework."  
  
"Serena, you never care about homework!" Raye said in an exasperated tone. "Besides, it's really important that Amarah and Michelle know!"  
  
"That we know what?" A voice asked from behind a column at the entrance to the temple. A tall blond stepped out from the other side, followed by a aqua-haired girl a little shorter than the first.  
  
"Hey Amarah." Mina said, brightly.  
  
"Hi Michelle." Lita said.  
  
"How are you all?" Michelle asked, sitting down at the base of a tree. Amarah leaned against it.  
  
"We're all fine, by last census." Mina said with a smile. Michelle grinned, amused.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Amarah asked Raye.  
  
"I've had a weird premonition and I was wondering if you guys had been too." Raye said, gripping the hem of her temple skirt.  
  
Michelle glanced at Amarah, who shook her head. "Nope, not lately."  
  
"Then I guess it's not surprising."  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Because, in my premonition, their we these two girls, other sailor senshi I think, and they were wrecking the city. They said that they were from the planet Nemesis." Raye described.  
  
"So why's it not surprising that these two aren't getting the dream too?" Mina asked.  
  
"Because, even though they said they were from Nemesis, they look exactly like Amarah and Michelle."  
  
"What?!" Amarah and Michelle said in unison.  
  
"Same sailor fuku too, only black where it should be white. I don't know what to make of it." Raye muttered.  
  
"Could it be possible that these girls are related to you two?" Amy asked.  
  
"Not unless there's cloning in the 30th century." Michelle said. Amarah nodded agreement.  
  
"Either way, we'd better keep an eye out for these girls just in case." Luna told the girls.  
  
"Right." They all nodded.  
  
..  
  
"Proteus, they know about us now." A young blond girl in a black sailor fuku told her blue-haired companion.  
  
"Then we'll just have to lay low, Umbriel." The smaller girl replied.  
  
"Right, then attack when they aren't ready for us."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
...  
  
"Have you had any premonitions lately, Raye?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, none. In fact, I'm starting to think that maybe it was just my imagination." Raye replied. "Do you need help with those?"  
  
"No thanks, they're just books." Amy smiled.  
  
"Class is closed, school's shutdown, time for us, to wreck this town!" An echoing voice stated.  
  
"I'm with you, we're one team, two small kids, who're really mean!" Another voice added.  
  
"Who's saying that?" Amy asked, and turned.  
  
"Sounds like the girls from my dream." Raye said, spinning around. Behind them stood two tall girls about Hotaru's age stood there back-to-back. The taller blond looking at the sky and the smaller blue-haired one the ground. They wore the same sailor fuku as Uranus and Neptune only with black were there would be white.  
  
"Well you're right, it's as you say!" The blond one said.  
  
"But that's fine, better that way!" The aqua-haired one added.  
  
"That's them." Raye took a step back.  
  
"Know our names, they're to be used!" The blond said.  
  
"Whereas you're, to be abused!" The aqua-haired girl looked up.  
  
"Umbriel!"  
  
"Proteus!"  
  
"Brace yourselves, you're in for pain!"  
  
"Torture first, and then be slain!"  
  
"Not likely!" Another voice yelled. Proteus looked up and Umbriel looked over her shoulder. Sailors Moon, Venus, and Jupiter jumped down from a building top.  
  
"How dare you threaten innocent pedestrians! I fight for love and justice and a lymric-free world, I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon ran through her poses.  
  
"And fighting for love and beauty, Sailor Venus!" Venus posed.  
  
"And where there's a fight there's me, Sailor Jupiter!" Jupiter posed.  
  
"Pathetic pests." Umbriel smirked.  
  
"Shall we silence such silly statements?" Proteus grinned evilly.  
  
"I've had about enough of your poetry." Venus said. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The little girls jumped away from the spot where they had stood as Venus's beam hit the concrete.  
  
"Such a shame, you've shredded your street!" Proteus shouted.  
  
"Enough of that!" Jupiter shouted back. "Jupiter Thundercloud Zap!" The ball of electricity hit Proteus in the back as she jumped away. Umbriel caught her and steadied her.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Umbriel snarled at Jupiter. "Dark Ring Descend!" She threw black power rings at Jupiter. One caught her and bound her arms to her body.  
  
"I can't move."  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" And arrow cut through the bonds on Jupiter and she was free. The girls turned to see Sailors Mars and Mercury. "Having fun without us, huh."  
  
"Have fun with this! Blue Destiny!" Proteus threw something at Mars and Mercury. Small blue butterflies landed on their skin and started freezing them. Mercury and Mars tried to escape but the ice kept forming. Moon, Jupiter, and Venus rushed to help them.  
  
"Don't try! Green Destiny!" Umbriel threw something at them. Small green butterflies flew in a circle around them and created a reverse tornado that pressed them to the ground. "Hope cement tastes good."  
  
"I.. can't.. move.." Moon struggled.  
  
"Us.. neither.." Venus and Jupiter said in unison.  
  
"Now, to slay!" Umbriel said.  
  
"Right, okay!" Proteus rhymed.  
  
.... 


	2. Finishing a Battle

Chapter 2.  
  
Finishing a Battle  
  
"Come on.. you guys, we.. gotta.. get out!" Venus said. She crawled towards the edge of the reverse tornado.  
  
"Don't think so!" Umbriel shouted. "Richter 4 Quakes!" The ground shook underneath Venus and knocked her back to the center.  
  
"I do! World Shaking!!" A ball of power rose up from the ground and hit Umbriel in the stomach, knocking her to the ground. The reverse tornado disappeared and freed the trapped senshi.  
  
"Who did that?!" Proteus turned towards the source of the powerball.  
  
"Deep Submerge!!"  
  
"What..? Ahhhh!!" Proteus was thrown head-over-heels backwards toward her friend by a giant tidal wave. The ice trapping Mercury and Mars melted.  
  
"Where there's trouble, so am I, Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"And I, Sailor Neptune!"  
  
"Who?" Umbriel and Proteus stood up dizzily. Uranus and Neptune appeared from behind a broad lamp post. The smaller girls' eyes widened.  
  
"YOU?!" They screamed.  
  
"Us." Uranus and Neptune said.  
  
"How dare you mock our attacks with your superior ones?" Umbriel shouted.  
  
"How dare you show your faces before us?" Proteus added.  
  
"Since when were our attacks superior?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Our faces are presentable at any time. Even before rats like you." Neptune said.  
  
"Shut up!" Umbriel yelled.  
  
"You two jerks have always mocked us!" Proteus screamed.  
  
"What Proteus? You don't remember when we were small and a friendly little family?" Neptune asked.  
  
"Be quiet! I'm not listening to you!" Proteus covered her ears and curled over.  
  
"And Umbriel, you'll say the same?"  
  
"Leave us alone!" Umbriel stood protectively in front of Proteus.  
  
"You girls were good once." Neptune said.  
  
"BE QUIET!!" Both smaller girls screamed. Their tiaras were replaced by glowing marks of their planets, Neptune on Proteus and Uranus on Umbriel. Except, there was a black "N" slashed over each mark. The light consumed the girls for a moment, blinding the other senshi.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sailor Moon screamed her Serena-scream.  
  
"Ha, just as I thought!" Umbriel's voice came from within the light.  
  
"Of course, what more could we expect from wimps like the Sailor Senshi." Proteus's voice added.  
  
"Come out, you cowards!" Mars shouted.  
  
"Oh, we're coming alright." Umbriel said.  
  
"But you'll wish you hadn't asked." Proteus said.  
  
The light began to disappate and two tall figures began to appear. Each was almost as tall as Uranus and Neptune. The light vanished completely and the senshi saw grown forms of Umbriel and Proteus. They wore the black fuku of the Sailor Star Lights. Every color was lightened, including their hair. Proteus's eyes were silver-tinged sea green and Umbriel's were silver-tinged sky blue.  
  
"Now you see us.." Umbriel said.  
  
"Now you don't..." Proteus said. Both girls began disappearing.  
  
"Cowards." Jupiter shouted.  
  
"You'll see us soon.." Umbriel said.  
  
"But then you won't." Proteus said. They both vanished.  
  
..  
  
"All right, now explain that a little slower so Serena can understand." Raye said.  
  
"Shut that big mouth of yours Raye." Serena growled. Raye stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You guys stop fighting, this is serious." Luna said.  
  
"Yeah, if Serena was any slower, she'd be going backwards." Raye laughed.  
  
"No kidding girls, Luna's right." Artemis said. "If this new enemy is as strong as Uranus and Neptune, we've got quite a problem."  
  
"It can't be." Amarah said.  
  
"Why not?" Amy asked.  
  
"Proteus and Umbriel died in our past lives during attacks on our kingdoms. The great evil, Queen Metallia, set her forces against us before attacking you. We barely survived, but still came to this future. Proteus and Umbriel couldn't be here as bad people unless they didn't die in space, which is possible."  
  
"So someone must have found them, turned them evil, and come here to the 20th century."  
  
"Right."  
  
"They never had powers like that as children." Michelle said. "The only attacks they were capable of at the time were the Destiny attacks, Umbriel's Ritcher Quakes, and Proteus's Ice Flute attacks."  
  
"Ice Flute attacks?" Everyone asked.  
  
"I have my Violin Tide, right? Proteus has an attack called Icicle Madness where she plays a tune that basically turns you into a puppet with her as the puppeteer. It's a good thing she doesn't know about it."  
  
"She doesn't know she has this attack?" Luna asked.  
  
Michelle shook her head.  
  
"Well that's a good thing. Let's work this out piece by piece. If either you or Amarah remember anything about these two, tell as soon as possible."  
  
.... 


	3. Return of the Rhymes

Chapter 3.  
  
Return of the Rhymes  
  
"Mistress Meridia, how would you like us to conduct our conquering the sailor senshi?" Umbriel asked.  
  
"Be patient. One doesn't make sudden moves if they wish to approach a deer." A woman dressed in green replied. "Continue attacking, keep up scheduled confrontations."  
  
"Yes." Proteus and Umbriel bowed.  
  
...  
  
"Alright. Ready Neptune?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Hope so." Neptune said uneasily. They stood atop a telephone pole near the place where Amy and Raye had been attacked the day before.  
  
"There they are." Neptune pointed. Sure enough, there were Amy and Raye, this time with Lita as well, walking from school to the temple.  
  
"Look Neptune." Uranus said and pointed to the tree the other girls were about to pass. Neptune looked in time to see a flash of blond hair.  
  
"They're here."  
  
"Get ready."  
  
"Right."  
  
..  
  
"So anyway, Haruna practically bit Serena's head off for falling asleep." Lita was saying.  
  
"But Serena hardly noticed a thing, still being half asleep, and kept on mumbling random things." Amy added with a laugh.  
  
"Must've been real funny." Raye grinned.  
  
"It was hilarious."  
  
"So are your senses of amusement." A voice laughed coldly from the large tree on their right.  
  
"Maybe you should start up a movement." Another suggested.  
  
"Not again." Raye groaned. Proteus and Umbriel jumped out of the tree into the air.  
  
"Dark Ring Descend!" Umbriel shouted. Amy, Raye, and Lita jumped out of the way as the rings crashed into the ground.  
  
"Don't try to run!" Umbriel said scoldingly.  
  
"Time for some fun!" Proteus shouted. "Regulation Circus, Act One!"  
  
A hoop appeared in front of Amy as a pen dropped down around Raye and Lita.  
  
"Jump through the ring little kitty." Proteus coaxed. Amy scratched her head, confused.  
  
"She said jump!" Umbriel pointed behind Amy. "Black Comet Shot!" Large, black balls of hail-like rocks smashed into the ground behind Amy. She screamed and ran through the hoop.  
  
"Good kitty. Now do it again." Umbriel said. "Black Comet Shot!" Amy ran through the hoop again and again as Umbriel chased her with the rocks. Proteus turned to Raye and Lita.  
  
"Regulation Circus, Act Two!" Both appeared outside of the pen with Raye on Lita's shoulders and a foot-high tight-rope in front of them. "Now be a good girl and walk the rope."  
  
"Are you crazy? Get off, Raye!" Lita shouted.  
  
"I said walk!" Proteus pointed behind Lita. "Super Mega Spring!" A black, coiled spring appeared. "Fire!" The spring uncoiled and pushed Lita on to the tight-rope.  
  
"Ahh!" Raye shouted. "Lita, don't fall!"  
  
"I'm trying not to!" Lita stumbled across the rope.  
  
"And again!" Proteus yelled and the spring moved behind Lita and uncoiled, pushing her and Raye back on the rope. "Good girl, and walk."  
  
"I'm walking!"  
  
"Good." She turned to her friend. "Ready Umbriel?"  
  
"Waiting." Umbriel grinned evilly.  
  
"Regulation Circus, Act Three!" The hoop and tight-rope vanished and Amy, Raye, and Lita appeared standing on a giant ball. Amy was standing on Raye's shoulders, Raye on Lita's, and Lita was trying to balance on the ball.  
  
"Ahh!" They all screamed.  
  
"Good girls!" Proteus said.  
  
"What a performance!" Umbriel clapped.  
  
"Too bad it's over!" Someone yelled. Sailor Moon and Venus appeared and stood back to back.  
  
"Oh no, it's only just begun." Umbriel smiled wickedly.  
  
"Regulation Circus, Act Five!" Proteus shouted. Sailor Moon and Venus appeared standing with the others. Lita was still on the bottom with both Raye and Amy on her shoulders, who were holding up Venus, who was holding up Sailor Moon, who was posing on one foot.  
  
"Ahh!" Sailor Moon Serena-screamed.  
  
"Stop moving, or we'll all fall!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Perfect!" Umbriel congradulated Proteus.  
  
"I'll call it the Sailor Tower." Proteus smiled and clapped.  
  
"Such a shame.." someone yelled.  
  
"We'll stop your game..." another added.  
  
"Who's there?" Proteus and Umbriel shouted.  
  
"Up here little sisters..."  
  
.... 


	4. Power of Nemesis

Chapter 4.  
  
Power of Nemesis  
  
Proteus and Umbriel looked to where Neptune and Uranus stood on a telephone pole. Umbriel glared but Proteus just started laughing. Neptune and Uranus blinked as Umbriel turned an inquiring eye on the smaller girl.  
  
"Proteus, do you find this funny?" Umbriel asked in an irritated tone.  
  
"Oh yes, extravigantly funny." Proteus giggled. She put her arms around her stomach and doubled over.  
  
"Care to enlighten?" Neptune asked as she and Uranus jumped down. Proteus's eyes snapped open and flashed. She straightened, her eyes glowing white-blue. Her hair wipped around her face, as though blown by a hurricane's wind.  
  
"What's she doing?" Raye screamed from their tower. Suddenly the ball Lita stood on disappeared and they all fell to the ground.  
  
Proteus reached up to the clouds darkening overhead. "Come to me..! My music..!"  
  
"Oh no," Neptune cried. She clapped her hands over her ears. "She knows!"  
  
"Knows what?" Umbriel shouted.  
  
"My ice!" A flute of ice appeared in her hand. She brought it down to her lips and began playing a rather haughting song. Mist came out of the holes of the notes she was playing. It drifted towards Neptune.  
  
"No!" Uranus slashed at the mist with her sword. It curled around the sword, became a snake of fog, and started slithering up to the hilt and up Uranus's arm. Neptune grabbed the snake and pulled it off. It struck out at her and buried its fangs into the back her neck. Neptune's eyes snapped open and she froze.  
  
"Neptune!" Sailor Moon screamed. Neptune's muscles spasmed and her body jerked. She spun and kicked out at Uranus, who ducked and jumped back. She continued attacking the other senshi, who managed to dodge every blow while shouting at her friend.  
  
"Neptune! What are you doing?" Uranus shouted as she jumped back from the other girl as she swung a crouching kick at her. "Stop it! Wake up!" But it was useless, and Neptune continued her assult.  
  
"Umbriel, stop her!" An airy female voice called.  
  
Umbriel glanced at the sky for a moment, then jumped at the other girl and pinned her arms to her sides, pulling the flute away from her mouth. Proteus blinked in surprise and tried to free herself from the merciless grip. Neptune jerked to a stop and collapsed.  
  
"Umbriel! Let go of me!" Proteus shouted at the girl behind her.  
  
"Jewel said to stop you!" Umbriel snapped back and turned again to the sky. "Do you want us to come back?"  
  
"Yes, return now!" The voice said.  
  
"Hear her? Let's go!" Umbriel started to disappear, taking Proteus with her.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Uranus tried to grab the girls before they vanished, but her fingers closed on empty space. "Damn it."  
  
"Neptune!" The other girls, now recovered from their not-so-graceful fall, ran towards the fallen girl. She was still unconscious.  
  
"Wait girls!" They all stopped to see who had called them.  
  
"Pluto?" Sailor Moon cried. And she, for once, was right. Sailor Pluto stood behind them with Luna crouched on her shoulder. The black cat jumped down and scampered over to Sailor Neptune, putting a paw on her forehead. Blue ribbons spun around the girl for a moment before she became Michelle again.  
  
"She's alright." Luna confirmed.  
  
"What was that about?" Mars asked as Pluto walked by them.  
  
"Her sailor self could still be evil, we don't know. That flute may have only commanded her for the time, but it may have done more than that. Until we can be sure, Neptune is dangerous, and Michelle should not transform."  
  
"Luna, has her transformation stick changed or been damaged?" Pluto knelt down by the cat. Luna pawed at Michelle's uniform until the stick fell out. It still seemed normal.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it." Luna reported.  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything." Mars suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" Venus asked.  
  
"Sailor Proteus, though currently ruled over by Nemesis, is a relative of Sailor Neptune. She said it herself, Michelle told us afterwards as well. Because of that, their powers are similar. That flute might have changed something and we'd never know."  
  
"That's true," Pluto agreed nervously. "Amarah?"  
  
"What?" Amarah had already de-transformed and now approached as her normal self.  
  
"Make sure Michelle doesn't try to transform when she wakes up. Mention what we've talked about if she doesn't guess herself." The blond nodded and picked up Michelle.  
  
"You guys be careful. You're link with the enemies makes you vulnerable." Luna said.  
  
"I know, Luna. We'll be fine."  
  
...  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Serena called. She looked at the line of shoes and saw an two extra pairs. "Oh, visiters."  
  
"Must be friends of Rini's." Luna said. She pointed to a pair of black dress shoes. "Serena, recognize these?"  
  
"Mm?" She looked at them and her eyes widened. "Oh, Hotaru's here!"  
  
(( I don't know if Hotaru could really be there in the anime as this story occurs sometime between the SuperS series and the Stars series, but I'm goin' by the manga and in the manga, she'd be there. ))  
  
"Shall we see what they're up to and meet this new friend of Rini's?" Luna said, already halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Why not. It's my job as her guardian to know who all her friends are and what she's doing all the time - Luna!" The cat had disappeared up to the second floor, ignoring Serena's guardian-speech. Serena grumbled and slouched up the stairs after her. She heard laughter as she got to the bottom of the attic stairs.  
  
"Hey Rini! Can I come up?"  
  
"Since when did you ask permission?" Rini's head appeared. "Of course, you can meet my new friend, Mickey. Mickey, come here."  
  
Serena climbed the stairs as a redheaded girl about Hotaru's age came over. She bright blue-green eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Nice to meet you Serena. Rini's told me all about you and your friends. You all seem quite nice."  
  
"Yeah, we all just love Rini and her friends, ain't that right, kiddo?" Serena hugged Rini and mussed her hair.  
  
"Serena, get off me!" Rini said as Hotaru and Diana came over.  
  
"No problem, I got plently to do without worrying about you. Hey Hotaru! Homework, friends, Darien, see ya at dinner Rini." Serena said with a big smile and rushed back downstairs, Luna chasing her.  
  
"Huh? That was weird, she's never like that normally." Rini scratched her head as Hotaru and Mickey looked on wide-eyed.  
  
..  
  
"Serena! What was that all about?" Luna asked once they got to her room.  
  
"That girl somehow reminded me of Sailor Proteus." Serena said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I was getting a slightly bad vibe from her. I hope she's not, Rini's had enough troubles with her friends that way." Luna said softly. "We'll mention it to the other girls tomorrow at the meeting."  
  
"Right. Good thinking, Luna."  
  
.... 


End file.
